Gravity
by Nienya
Summary: Aya murder someone inthe dark... and he was watching. WeissGravitation - AyaYuki . Slashish only a bit
1. Meeting

HI!!, this is like my first fic, (well not the first, but anyway), english is not my mother language, so I ask forgiveness for any misspellings.  
  
I actually don't know what I am doing!!, let's see what turns out from a weiss kreuz fan listening gravitation (and watching Yuki every second!!!) who has just seen the last chapter of Gensoumaden Saiyuki!! (the guys are so gorgeous!!)  
  
3:00 am  
  
He was just sitting there watching the lights of the city from above in the darkness of that park now full of his memories, clearing his mind from the earlier thoughts, with a cigarrete, between those warm lips of his.  
  
A scream of fear break the quiet of the darkness around him. The scream came from behind him, beyond the bushes and trees.  
  
Anyone in his right mind would run, but we can say he wasn't in his right mind, and he wasn't just any man, he actually didn't care what was happening, but something attract him to that place, and the tall blond man usually followed his instincs.  
  
The escene in front of him was... he saw a gourgeous red haired man, dressed in tight black leather, bathed in fresh, warm blood (he didn't pay attention to the body next to the man), he couldn't see the face of the man clearly, who cover it almost automatically, but his bright purple eyes meet the cold golden ones.  
  
Both manage to remain with their usual coolnes, their unchangeable features were a statement of their strength.  
  
The red haired man walk off the site without telling a single word, and he just stand there staring the body that the red haried man had left behind, and then, he also walk away heading to his apartament; when he went in he found his former lover sleeping in the couch, aparently he was waiting for him to return home. Instead of going to sleep, thing that he hardly did with out previous sex, he sat down in his desk and begin typing, after all he had a deathline in a week.  
  
Water was driping from his read hair, he was now in his room after a long hot bath, with only a wet towel around his waist, Aya lied on his bed wondering why he let that man go, sudenlly he felt something strange go through all his body....  
  
A knock at his door take him out of his thoughts, he sat at the edge of the bed, then walk to the door to open it, it was Ken, holding in his hand one of Aya's gloves; sudenly Ken blushed furiosly at the wonderful view in front of him, with his eyes widely open on Aya he said... 'your glove...' Aya took the glove from Ken's shaking hand 'ah...' and closed the door.  
  
The next day, everything went back to normal, if we consider normal Ken triping and breaking like 20 pots, wich happen every time Aya turn to look at the way he was, Ken was acting foolish than ever so Aya started lecture him about responsability, balance, and the most important money. At first Ken was all mad, but then a satisfied smile was showed on his lips, Aya noticed right away, was about to say something, but Omi put on some music and interrup them.  
  
Yoji groaned 'What you listening Omi?'  
  
'GRAVITY' said the seudo bishonen  
  
'GRAVITY?' Yoji ask again  
  
'Un, of BAD LUCK, the vocalist is Shindo Shuichi'  
  
'Isn't that the guy who's living with that writer... what's his name again?'  
  
'Yuki Eiri' said Omi showing a magazine with Yuki's picture. The word 'turn on' was written all over Omi's face.  
  
'Good looking fellow' Yoji said then Aya grab the magazine and stare at the picture thinking 'is him'.  
  
Ken aparently has notice the suden interest for the other man, feeling the anger in his veins he walk out of the room, Aya follow thinking that he may have seen 'that' yesterday, he grab the brunet's arm and make him turn around, their eyes meet in beautiful silence.  
  
'Ken, you...'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Ah, nothing...don't worry' ....-don't worry?- that was unusual for being Aya, something was going on, and somehow it was related to that man....Yuki Eiri... I have to find out.... he said to him self.  
  
He didn't know anything about computers, but he needed information; every time he tried he failed he couldn't get to Kritiker's data base, sudenly he heard a voice thick like honey right behind him 'You won't get anything like that, I can help' He leaned down, moving his face closer to Ken's 'You want him just for your self don't you?' ken gasped in panic 'what's up kenken, you can tell me, I used to be a P.I. remember, you can't hide anything from me, especially your taste for Aya' that almost caused ken a heart attack.  
  
Yoji pull Ken's hands out of the keyboard, type some codes and... they were inside Kritiker data base, ken was amaze. They couldn't find Yuki Eiris's file 'It's imposible he's not there' Yoji said, '...Damn' Ken was angry and frantic.  
  
A strange grin apered on Yoji's face ' I'll help you but, you'll have to pay for it'  
  
'How much ?... but I don't have any money right now'  
  
' It's not money...'  
  
'Then what......' Yoji was still smiling 'Noooo!!' Ken said standing up  
  
'You could use it as practice' He was still smiling 'I bet that yuki has a lot of tricks'  
  
Ken was in doubt, but finally he spoke.... '....fine... It's a deal....'  
  
'Good, now you can't take that back' Yoji said tiping now -Eiri Uesugi-  
  
'I should known Yuki was his pen name...'  
  
'It's ok besides it's worth it'  
  
'For you....'  
  
'ha, ha, ha, you're right, but you'll also get what you want, plus you'll get a little experience, well, I leave you now, see you at 11:00 p.m. my room, dont be late!' Yoji was really happy.  
  
Aya was now in front of Yuki's apartament, it's a mistery how he get there... He knock the door.  
  
'How many times I've told you to...' Yuki open, ....they just stand there with their usual coolnes, but aparently they recognize each other. Yuki walk in again 'Come in if you want', Aya stood there for a while, but went in closing the door behind him.  
  
****************  
  
AHHHH!!!!!!!!, I can't believe, I can't believe, I can't believe, I can't believe...!!! I just wrote that!! If my friends read this they're gonna kill me, But she said write and publish..., Actually doesn't matter, I just hope you like, and please review!! Thanks,   
  
Ciao 


	2. Fulfilment

Hi!!, It's me again, this will be the second and final part ( I have a bad experience with long fics... or never ending fics), so I'll be direct and clear, I'm not very graphic But I'll do my best, so... enjoy!!!  
  
Aya was standing in the living room, Yuki was holding a pack of beers in his hands, his glasses were on, (and we know he loks so good with those fucking glasses on!!) Aya glared at Yuki. 'Want a beer?' he said using his sexiest expresion, Aya didn't answer. Yuki looked over at Aya and shook his head 'What I suposse to do now?'.  
  
Finally Aya react, 'If you want to stay alive just don't say a word of what you saw that night' Yuki take a few steps and stand in front of Aya, facing him with his coldest look 'So you wanted to kill me?, I'm here do it now, I've been wating' bewitched by those golden eyes Aya stop thinking all together.  
  
'Eiri Ueusegi, Yuki Eiri. He killed a man in New York, six years ago, but this is not in the police archive, that means someone cover it for him, some one really influent' ken was reading Yuki's file, he was also a murder after all, like them, but why Aya stare at him like that, did they know each other, what happen between those two, he was also worried because Aya disappear after they talk this mornig, leaving his work in the flower shop, that didn't sound like Aya. Ken was also thinking if Yoji was just joking around, after all Yoji liked girls right, 'right?'. His fear increse with the hours.  
  
He ran his hand through his golden hair. Aya felt more than a little uncomfortable as the space between them start to reduce, being so close to him, a complete stranger make his heart go faster. Yuki was so God-damn gorgeous and he was aware of it, because aparently he was just performing an exhibition just for Aya's pleasure, that make the assasin feel so attracted to him. (It's just physical… no more than lust. I can deal with him.) he though, aparently didn't work....  
  
Yuki was sure of what he wanted, after all Shuichi was in a tour right now, he needed something to distract his mind, and that red haired man was just what he needed, but will the younger man play along?. All of a sudden Yuki start caresing Aya's hips, aparently Aya was in shock, he was now trap in the blond's arms, and his lips were on his, tasting of smoke and hint of liquor, the sense returned to him and Aya struggled to get Yuki off him. Yuki took a few steps back and for some reason started a mental count down 'five...four...tree...two......' sudenly Aya walked towards him and kiss him firmly. Now Yuki was sure he was willing, because you can't take by force a person like Aya.  
  
Both men didn't wait much, because in no time they were heading to the room, leving a trace of clothing behind them, the only sounds that came out of the room were moans, groans, pants and the sound of 'something' hiting the walls of the room, the air became dense, the windows were steamed up, not a single word was heard, the room was just fill with sounds that express their desires, their bodies fit and understand completely, golden eyes gaze down to the purple ones alerting them to prepare, after a couple of seconds those purple eyes shut widely under the permanent look of the golden ones, two pale bodies, one on top of the other were moving hardly and gently at the same time, both holding a pleasured smile on their lips, showing the satisfaction of the moment, the beams of light make their sweaty bodies shine in the darkness of the room.  
  
The hours past, the time was fill only by sounds of pleasure that went on and on and on, and in the end two silent silhouettes lied in a soak , warm bed.  
  
Yuki light on a cigarrete filling the air with smoke, Aya sat in the edge of the bed, a soak sheet covering his lap, he was about to leave, when hot kisses on his neck stopped him, it was about to start again, then yuki stoped, for more than he wanted is not good to give it all the first time. And there was much to give. Aya stand. Puting on the few of his clothes he could find, with Yuki watching carefully his frame.  
  
Now in the door and about to leave definitely Aya said 'Just keep just mouth shut' in his natural strong voice.  
  
'My tongue may slip, you better come and check on me once in a while' Yuki said with a sexy grin, after all Yuki was a tease. With hard eyes Aya walk out the room, 'don't take long' were Yuki's last words.   
  
Now outsite, Aya allow him self to smile a bit, and after a rough day he came back to the flower shop.  
  
The clock hit 11, 'it's time to go up stairs' ken tought, 'it's just a joke' he tried to convince himself while he was walking, he saw Aya coming and wait in the stairs for him he wanted to ask where he went. 'Aya-...' was the only thing he manage to say, because of Aya's words came almost immediately 'Not now I'm tired...' and with out even looking at ken he walked to his room.  
  
Ken stood there, and after a while understood what happen.... because... Aya didn't smoke... with out any alternative left he knock the door of the playboy, who open wearing just his boxers, apparently he was actually sleeping, but became wide awake when he saw ken standing at his door wating to go inside, with a nervous expression.  
  
After a couple of seconds Yoji simply said 'I never thought you'll come dude!' smiling widely. 'I.. thought...', 'You thought wrong... but if you actually wanna tried out....' yoji finally said with a sexy grin.  
  
And a beam of light came in by a steamed up window...  
  
*************  
  
@_@!!!! Who wrote that!!?? Who wrote that!!?? Who wrote that!!??, (It was you) I actually can't believe it was me, buh, I scare my self, I feel so cold right now!! (hey but sure it was fun!!), but it was nice, because is the first time I picture Aya with other apart of Ken or Yoji, although he looks really good next to Yoji, he'll look much better next to Yuki, and it'll be great to see two of my favorite characters having a little fun. (see, was good, they fuck all day long!!!!!!)...shut up please, you make me sick... (you're the sick one )  
  
Thank you so much for read, and please don't think I'm sick minded, I'm just a regular girl (you're not), well, I hope you enjoy it, Thank you very much for reading. (she's nuts you shouldn't read this!). Sorry but they don't like to shut up, although the little voices in my head keep me company. (You love me don't deny it!)... yeah...sure...   
  
This is unfinished, if there are enough reviews and some ideas I'll write more!  
  
Ciao 


End file.
